Tide Diva Sennie
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820748 |no = 8544 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 195 |animation_idle = 100 |animation_move = 21 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94 |normal_distribute = 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 13, 13, 13, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94 |bb_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4, 12, 12, 12, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 10, 10, 10, 8, 8, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 82, 85, 88, 91, 94 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106 |ubb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 11, 11, 11, 11, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An intrepid and sassy Cetan girl whose community has spent generations hunting alongside wild dolphins using clickwhistle communication and disorienting bubble streams. Though mature enough to be contributing to her community, Sennie was terribly bored with mundane village life. While mulling over her predicament in the water, her arm brushed against something, and in a split second she found her vision going white as an electric shock made its way through her body. When Sennie came to, she was lying on the seafloor, seemingly spared the worst of her ordeal. At least she was still in one piece, and more importantly, her air bubble was intact. Beside her, a strange humanoid girl accompanied by an enormous jellyfish was apologizing profusely. That was how Sennie came to know Chryssa, the Jelly Princess. After the initial (and quite literal) shock, they soon bonded over how they felt hopelessly trapped—Sennie within the confines of her village, and Chryssa under the sea. Chryssa spoke of alternate routes out of the water away from humans, but without a means of staying hydrated, it was but a dream to her. Sennie, however, was determined to make the most of this partnership. Surely these bubbles could trap water as well as air! As she pondered over their plan, Sennie realized she would need to have a mount, but filching a dolphin from the village pen was far too risky. But what if the bubbles were made sturdier? After all, they could float on both land and sea, and fashioning them into a familiar shape would be a simple task. Shouldering her large bubble-pole, Sennie grinned. Their journey to explore the world beyond the one they knew was about to begin! |summon = Sun's out fun's out! You know where should go today? EVERYWHERE! |fusion = Wow! Did you see that?! That's a fantastic flip! Do it again, Dolphie! |evolution = I never thought we could come all this way! But it doesn't stop here, right, Dolphie? There's so much to see! |hp_base = 7000 |atk_base = 2450 |def_base = 2450 |rec_base = 2450 |hp_lord = 10000 |atk_lord = 3500 |def_lord = 3500 |rec_lord = 3500 |hp_anima = 11117 |rec_anima = 3202 |atk_breaker = 3798 |def_breaker = 3202 |def_guardian = 3798 |rec_guardian = 3351 |def_oracle = 3351 |rec_oracle = 3947 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Tidal Babe |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 120% boost to max HP, 15% additional damage reduction, 20% damage reduction for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount, greatly reduces BB gauge required for BB & 250% boost to Spark damage |lsnote = 20% damage mitigation after 5000 damage taken & 30% BC cost reduction |bb = Coordinated Stun |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, activates Taunt and greatly boosts own Def for 2 turns, 25% additional damage reduction for 3 turns, 50% damage reduction for 3 turns, 15% damage reduction from all element types for 3 turns & hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = 200% Def on Taunt & 110% Atk to Def |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 35 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 550 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Wave Breach Kickflip |sbbdescription = 15 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 5 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, 50% damage reduction for 3 turns & boosts Spark damage of Water types for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 800% * HP / max HP, 50% chance of 60% Atk/Def reduction, 110% Def to Atk & 75% Spark to Water types |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 15 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 700 |sbb2_hpscale = |ubb = Toroidal Impact |ubbdescription = 18 combo massive Water attack on all foes (25% active Pierce on Fire, Water types), enormously boosts Def relative to Atk for 4 turns, 100% damage reduction for 4 turns, 100% additional damage reduction for 4 turns, enormously boosts OD gauge & fills BB gauge to max |ubbnote = 300% Atk to Def & 50% OD fill |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 2500 |dbb = Tidebreach Fouetté |synergy = Tempest |bondunit = Jelly Princess Chryssa |dbbdescription = 36 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, Def relative to Atk, BB gauge to max, OD gauge, 100% damage reduction, 100% DoT reduction, 80% raises allies from KO & damage taken restores HP |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 18 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 18 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 18 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 18 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Dolphie Assist |esitem = |esdescription = 5% damage reduction from Fire, Water, Thunder types and 15% additional damage reduction to all allies, probable damage reduction to 1, 60% boost to Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is over 50% & adds enormous boost to BB gauge effect to BB |esnote = 15% chance to reduce damage & fills 12 BC |evofrom = 820747 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to Atk, Def, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Atk, Def each turn (for up to 5 turns) |omniskill1_2_note = 30% boost each turn (150% max) |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill2_1_note = 300% boost |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Adds Spark damage reduction for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill3_2_note = 50% Spark mitigation |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Adds boosts OD gauge effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_3_note = 12% boost |omniskill3_4_sp = 20 |omniskill3_4_desc = Enhances SBB's Spark damage for Water types effect |omniskill3_4_note = +50% boost, 125% Spark to Water types total |omniskill3_5_sp = 30 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds huge boost to Atk, Def, Rec and critical hit rate for 4 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_5_note = 220% parameter boost & 60% crit rate |omniskill3_6_sp = 20 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds critical damage boost for Water types effect to SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 75% boost |omniskill3_7_sp = 20 |omniskill3_7_desc = Adds enormous boost to BB Atk for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_7_note = 600% boost |omniskill3_8_sp = 20 |omniskill3_8_desc = Allows BB Effects to last an additional turn |omniskill3_8_note = |omniskill3_9_sp = 10 |omniskill3_9_desc = Adds probable evasion for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill3_9_note = 20% chance (Prerequisite: "Allows BB Effects to last an additional turn") |bazaar_1_type = Summer Shell |bazaar_1_desc = Brave Summer 2019 *Destination: Forest Frolic Brave Summer 2019: Daily *Destination: Sandy Jaunt |bazaar_1_bonus = 50 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0037_item_icon.png |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}